Court Suit Catastrophe
by McGeeklover
Summary: When McGee goes downstairs to see Abby in her court suit, deadly consequences work their way to him. Set in Bloodbath
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is set for the episode Bloodbath in the beginning when_

_they figure out that there is a stalker going after Abby._

Abby is in her lab working on tests. She has just came back from court and she was tired. "Ugh! I hate court!" she groaned to herself.

Suddenly, Abby had the sudden urge of hunger building up in her stomach. So she went left her tests running and headed upstairs to the vending machine to get a Klowny Kake.

BACK AT THE LAB

"Abs! Hey Abby, you down here?" McGee called out. "Hmm? I wonder where she is?" McGee thought. He looked around, searching for Abby. There was only one reason he was down there, and that was to see Abby in her court suit. Then, suddenly he saw her court suit hanging up and he realized she had already changed.

"Come on, Abby! I didn't get to see you in your suit, yet!" he yelled to no one, his voice echoing through the vacant lab.

Suddenly he started coughing violently and was becoming dizzy and light-headed, and he bent down, hands on his knees trying to control his breathing. He breathed in and then stopped to sniff; he had just enough time to smell the scent of bitter almonds in the air before he passed out.

Abby was coming down the elevator when she realized she hasn't seen McGee all day.

"Maybe he is down in the lab," she thought, smiling.

When she reached her lab door, she entered and immediately smelled the cyanide. At the same time, she saw someone's hand poking out from behind her evidence desk. Covering her mouth with her lab coat, she made her way over to the hand. Once she turned the corner, Abby gasped and bent down next to the body.

"Tim? Timmy! Come on, Timmy wake up!" Abby cried as she shook Tim's shoulders. Then she knew that crying wasn't going to help. Grabbing McGee's hand, Abby stood up and dragged Tim out of the room. Slamming the door, Abby hit the airlock button. Once the alarm went off, she dropped her lab coat from her mouth and bet down to McGee's mouth. She gasped when she couldn't feel his breath in her ears.

"Oh god, oh god. Timmy, no!" Abby cried. But then she told herself to calm down and check for a pulse. Pressing her trembling fingers to his cold neck, Abby let out a sigh of relief when she felt a weak thump against her finger. After five minutes of talking to him, even though he was unconscious, Gibbs, the team, and a group of men in lunar suits came running towards her. The lunar suited men rushed into the lab to decontaminate it, while Gibbs bent down to Abby and McGee.

"What happened, Abby," Gibbs said as he called an ambulance as Tony tried to wake McGee up.

"I-I don't know, I left for a few minutes and came down to see McGee passed out on the floor. Then I started smelling cyanide and I brought him out," cried Abby.

"It's okay, Abs, McGee will get through this." Gibbs said, looking down at McGee's pale face. His lips, nose and the tips of his fingers were blue and his chest was barely moving. He _hoped_ McGee was going to get through this, and they were going to find the bastard who did this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the ambulance came, they immediately had to use the crash cart on him, because he flat-lined.

"Oh, please not Timmy! Don't let him die!" Abby screamed as she collapsed in Gibbs' arms.

"Abby, calm down. Don't worry. They are going to save him; he's not going to die." whispered Gibbs.

One minute after he flat-lined, Gibbs had said what he always said to a hurt team member.

"McGee! Tim, you get your ass back here! I don't give you permission to die, I never will!" he whispered loudly in his ear. Almost five seconds after, Tim started breathing and coughing again.

Twenty minutes later he was wheeled on a gurney into the emergency room, team mates close behind.

In the waiting room, Abby was rocking back and forth in her chair, while Gibbs was rubbing her back, Ducky was getting information, Tony was getting coffee, and Ziva was back at the agency getting answers about the cyanide poisoning.

After what seemed like five hours, Tony was getting restless and annoyed.

"When are we going to get answers? When are we going to know if he's going to live?" said Tony getting up and pacing. His Probie was poisoned in Abby's lab and now he was suffering the consequences.

"What was he doing down there anyways?" Tony said facing Abby angrily.

Abby smiled weakly and chuckled sadly, "I think- I think he was c-coming down to see m-me in my court outfit."

Tony smiled and sat down next to Abby and said, "Yeah, Probie would do that."

Suddenly, a doctor I blue scrubs came strolling through the double doors.

"Anyone hear for, um...Timothy McGee?" he said looking over some papers.

The team eagerly jumped up and ran to the doctor. He jumped at the charging people and said, "Whoa, whoa, calm down. My name is Dr. Weber, Timothy's doctor. We managed to remove all the poison from his bloodstream, but..." the doctor paused hesitatingly and looked sadly at the group.

"But what," Tony said impatiently.

"But he went into a coma. I'm sorry, but we won't know if there is going to be any brain damage until he wakes; and I don't know when that will be."

Abby started crying and turned to Gibbs as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is he going to be okay, though? Will he live?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, we're monitoring his vitals, and we know all of the poison is out. He is responding to the antibiotics very well." said Dr. Weber.

Abby lifted her head from Gibbs chest and sniffled, "C-can we see him? Please?"

Dr. Weber looked from Abby to Tony to Gibbs, looking at their weary and concerned faces.

"Alright, go ahead. Down the hall, room 314."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs and bolted down the hall, Tony running after her.

"You guys can only be in there for fifteen minutes, no longer!" Dr. Weber yelled after them.

"Thanks, Doc," said Gibbs as he patted his shoulder and followed his agents down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby ran all the way down to Tim's room, with Tony and Gibbs calling after her to slow down.

Abby suddenly screeched to a stop when she reached Tim's door. Tony bumped into her and swore at the sudden stop.

"Abby! Why the hell did-" but he was cut off when he saw McGee. "Oh my god," he whispered in shock. McGee was unusually pale; paler then the bedsheets. Dark purple circles rimmed his closed eyes and he looked shrunken and helpless underneath all the blankets that covered his from his waist down.

"Timmy," Abby weakly cried as she walked cautiously to his bedside. Gibbs had finally caught up and stopped to look at his fallen agent. He sighed and walked over to Abby. Tony was still I the door, staring at his friend. He didn't look like the Tim McGee he had always teased and made fun of. He felt guilty now, even though none of this was any of his doing, he still felt extremely guilty. Instead of joining his team, he turned and walked back the way they had came and went outside. Tony didn't know it, but Gibbs had seen him and followed him outside. Gibbs found Tony sitting outside on a bench with his head in his hands.

Back in Tim's room, Abby sat in a cheap plastic chair with Tim's cold hand enveloped in hers. Tears ran down her face as she took in Tim's condition.

"Tim, I know you wanted to see me in my suit, but you should of waited until I was in the lab. T-Then maybe you wouldn't be lying in the h-hospital in a coma." sniffled Abby.

She laid her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to the soft sound of his heart beating. She smiled and squeezed his hand. She was lucky that he was alive and still here.

Back outside, Gibbs walked over and sat next to Tony.

"Ya know it isn't your fault, Tony?" Gibbs said, not looking at his agent.

Tony looked up at Gibbs and sighed, "I know, Boss, but... I feel really guilty. Just seeing him there looking like that made me feel like it was my fault. Even though it wasn't, I still tease him everyday. I don't see it, but I can't help but feel that his feelings get hurt by it."

"Well, he's not dead; he's only in a coma. Not too late to apologize. In times like this, apologizing isn't a sign of weakness." Gibbs said, patting Tony's shoulder and looked at him in the eye.

Tony nodded and stood up with Gibbs, "Thanks, Boss."

They walked inside the hospital, heading to McGee's room. They found Abby sleeping on Tim's chest, he head rising and falling when McGee's chest did. Gibbs and Tony smiled and Gibbs went over to wake her.

"Abs, why don't I drive you back to work and you can help Ziva find out who did this," he whispered in her ear.

Abby blinked slowly and nodded as she stood up. As they headed out the door, Gibbs whispered to Tony, "You're welcome," and he left.

Tony smiled and walked over to McGee. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and looked at McGee.

"Probie, Probie, Probie. What have you gotten yourself into? All this because of Abby's court suit?" Tony said trying to add some humor into his concerned filled voice. He had expected no response from McGee. Tony smiled sadly and looked down at his feet.

"Abby has been sleeping on you for the past hour and Ziva has been working non-stop to find out who did this. Gibbs is angrier and headslappier- if that's even a word- than usual. We're are going to find out who did this and we are going to take them down... just for you." Tony looked up and saw nothing had changed. He took McGee's hand and sighed.

"I also have something else to tell you...uh...Gibbs even said I could say it. Jeez this is harder than I thought. Well, here it goes; I'm sorry for all the teasing and things I say to you. I didn't really think about it and I didn't notice it either, but I didn't know it hurt you. You've got to start standing up for yourself, Probie." _Standing up to me. _"When your out of this place, it will stop. I can't guarantee that I won't stop making up names for you, but the other things will stop. I promise. Again, Tim, I'm sorry." Tony got up and patted Tim's hand and left. Time to find this S.O.B.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_McGee's POV _

_During COMA_

_ What's going on? I can't see; all I can see is blackness. Calm down Tim, think of what you remember. I remember going into Abby's lab. Okay good. What else do you remember? Looking for Abby in her court suit, but I couldn't find her; she wasn't there. Everything started getting blurry and I couldn't breath. I could only cough. Then I smelled cyan- am I dead! No, if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to hear beeping. Beeping? I'm at a hospital? Someone must of found me and got me out of the lab._

_ I suddenly feel weight on my hand. Who's there? _

"Tim, I know you wanted to see me in my suit..." _Abby? Is that you?_

"...of waited until I was in the lab. T-Then maybe you wouldn't be lying in the h-hospital in a coma." _Yes, it was definitely Abby. So... I'm in a coma in the hospital. Great. I suddenly felt another weight on my chest and a soft silky substance. Abby is laying her head on my chest. I smiled and sighed. I wonder if she heard that. After what felt like fifteen minutes, I heard another voice._

"Abs, why don't I drive you back to work and you can help Ziva find out who did this." _Gibbs? Boss! Boss is that you? Who am I kidding, he can't hear me. I'm in a freaking coma, and god only knows when I will wake up. I sighed, frustrated, but that was over when I heard another voice. It was filled with concern and worry._

"Probie, Probie, Probie. What have you gotten yourself into? All this because of Abby's court suit?" _Tony? What is he doing here? There was a long pause then he started to talk again._

"Abby has been sleeping on you for the past hour and Ziva has been working non-stop to find out who did this. Gibbs is angrier and headslappier- if that's even a word- than usual. We're are going to find out who did this and we are going to take them down... just for you."

_I smiled mentally and appreciated what the team was doing for me. Tony actually sounded concerned and it sounded like he felt guilty._

"I also have something else to tell you...uh...Gibbs even said I could say it. Jeez this is harder than I thought. _I actually feel bad for Tony. What did say that you could say? What's wrong, is someone else hurt?_

I'm sorry for all the teasing and things I say to you. I didn't really think about it and I didn't notice it either, but I didn't know it hurt you. You've got to start standing up for yourself, Probie."_ Sorry? Tony's apologizing to me? Wow! What are they putting in this I.V.? Is he seriously telling me to stand up for myself?...Maybe I should. I should stop letting him put me down. Wow, Tony's right!_

"When your out of this place, it will stop." _I snorted, yeah right. You couldn't stop if your life depended on it!_

"I can't guarantee that I won't stop making up names for you, but the other things will stop. I promise. Again, Tim, I'm sorry." _Maybe he really is sorry. Hmm, okay I forgive him. I will just have to tell him that when I wake up. Saying sorry twice in that tone means that he really means it. He patted my hand and I could hear a screech of a chair move an retreating steps. He does care. I smiled and blackness overcame me and I fell into oblivion._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's been three day's and Timmy hasn't woke up yet, Gibbs! Can't you do something about it like... like slap the back of his head or tell him to wake up?" Abby yelled to Gibbs in McGee hospital room.

"I'm sorry, Abby, McGee is just going to have to wake when you wants to," Gibbs said calmly.

"Please, Gibbs?" Abby pleaded

"No, Abs, and that's my finally answer," Gibbs scolded.

Tony came in with coffee and a Caf-Pow! and handed the coffee to Gibbs and the Caf-Pow! to Abby.

"Any changes?" sighed Tony

"No," Abby cried. "What if he doesn't wake up, Tony?"

"Don't worry, Abs. It's only been three days; Dr. Weber said that was normal." Tony said hugging Abby. They were about to leave,when suddenly they heard groaning and muffled coughing that came from the bed.

Abby's emerald eyes opened wide and turned around. Sure enough, McGee was waking up. His forehead was creased in confusion and his legs were moving around underneath the covers.

"M-McGee? Tim?" Abby said excitedly as she ran back over to Tim's side.

Tony just stood there shocked as he watched McGee woke up. Gibbs smiled and walked to the other side of Tim's bed

Finally, Tim's eyes fluttered open and his drowsy green eyes met another pair of green eyes and steely blue eyes.

"Timmy?" smiled Abby.

"Abs, _ss_-that you?" McGee slurred.

"Oh, McGee! You're awake!" yelled Abby as she brought him into a big bear hug.

"Thanks Abs," Tim said. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Tim, It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty. Tired. It's funny, though, obviously since I got here, all I've been doing is sleeping." laughed Tim. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days. You've been in a coma." Gibbs said squeezing Tim's shoulder gently.

"Wow! Only three? It feels like a year!" Tim breathed. He looked around, saw Tony and then frowned, "Where's Ziva?"

"She's at NCIS, we found the guy who did this. It was Terry Spooner and he hired someone to do the dirty work," Abby said as she smiled. "She came last night and the night before to watch you, though."

Tim nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks guys," he said as he yawned.

"Come on Abs, lets go back to NCIS," Gibbs said. "We'll be back tomorrow, Tim," Gibbs said to Tim as he patted his shoulder.

"Okay, bye," said Tim as he opened his eyes and watched them leave. Then he saw that Tony was still and his face turned weary.

"I heard what you said, you know when I was in the coma and everything, Tony." Tim said.

Tony blushed and smiled, embarrassed. "You, ah... you did?" he said as he walked over to McGee.

"Yeah, and I didn't no you cared that much," Tim said as a smiled crept onto his lips.

Tony scoffed, "Probie! Probie, I'm-I'm hurt," Tony said in a fake wounded tone. "I don't care about you."

Tim raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and Tony's face turned serious as he put his hand on Tim's.

"Of course I care about you, Tim. I actually broke apart when I first saw you in here; seeing you so pale and small.

Tony looked at McGee and saw that his smile disappeared. McGee could tell that Tony was serious. McGee nodded and looked away.

"I mean it, Tim, what I said before. I'm sorry for teasing you so much. I should know that it hurts your feelings. I'm sorry.

McGee looked up and said, "When I was in the coma, I made it a point to forgive you so... I forgive you, Tony."

Tony smiled and said, "Thanks, McGee. But did you also hear that I couldn't guarentee that I wouldn't stop making up names for you...so...yeah."

"I know, I mentally laughed when I heard you say that," Tim laughed.

Tony and McGee talked for a while until in was about eight o' clock at night.

"T-Tony?" yawned McGee

"Yeah, Probie?" he said.

"I-I'm tired." McGee as his eyelids slowly drooped.

"Okay, McGeek, get some sleep. You heard the Boss, we'll be back tomorrow." he wasn't sure McGee had heard him, since his breathing was steady and deep; proving that he was fast asleep.

"Night, Tim," Tony said, tapping McGee's hand and getting up. He stopped when he heard a weak voice.

"Thanks, Tony," said McGee.

Tony smiled and left, feeling like a 200-pound weight was lifted off of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_FOUR DAYS LATER_

The elevator bell rang and footsteps came closer and closer to the 'Team Gibbs' bullpen.

"Timmy!" Abby yelled and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

McGee was back from the hospital and was about to be attacked by one of Abby's bone-crushing hugs. Tim grunted when Abby jumped up onto him, almost knocking him backwards. He would of it Tony wasn't behind him to stop him from falling.

"Ah... Hey Abs, it's good to see you," gasped Tim. "Uh, I-I can't breathe, Abby."

"Oh, Sorry," she said as she let go.

Gibbs came up and shook McGee's and said, "Welcome back, McGee,"

"Thanks, Boss. It's good to be back. The doctor said I may be a little winded for a three weeks and my lungs may be scared, but he said I was good to go." replied Tim

Gibbs smiled and slapped McGee on the back. Ziva came up and hugged McGee and kissed him on the cheek. "Good to have you back, McGee."

"Thanks, Ziva," Tim said as he returned her hug.

McGee turned to Tony and nodded, and shook hands, "Welcome back, Probie."

"Thanks, Tony," said McGee as he smiled.

Gibbs returned to his desk and barked, "McGee, DiNozzo, David! Get to work!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"On it, Boss!"

"Yes, Gibbs!" A chorus of answers rang out.

"Yes," McGee thought, "It _was_ good to be back."

THE END


End file.
